blackgearfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mainframe
Dr. Alan Aristotle, MD, ME, MIT (aka The Mainframe) is the cyborg owner of Aristotle Labs and leader of countless cyborgs and robot drones. Biography Early life Aristotle had developed an addiction to surgery at age thirteen and became misanthropic upon seeing most humans' resistance to pain or scientific progress. He kept his psychotic sadism hidden from public knowledge when studying for his doctorate and research in engineering and computers. Scientific career Dr. Aristotle gained a grant to create a research centre for the development of cybernetics - Aristotle Labs, by the criminal Zeal, who wanted to use his research for his own use. Aristotle began to make legitemite research but slowly began to grow more and more unethical until he became obsessed with reaching 'the Singularity' and kidnapped people and began to combine their bodies with mechanics. He began to have a limited amount of test subjects, so he began to use his workers. After exhausting all his workers and turning them into cyborg soldiers, he saw the power he could create and that there was no other subject but himself. Tranformation Aristotle then ordered his soldiers and robots to be the latest experiment. He was subjected to the most painful and horrific torture as he became more machine than man. Half of his entire body was removed and the top half was connected to the very heart of Aristotle Labs' computer system, hooked directly to his central nervous system AS the Mainframe. Creation of Shockwave and Voltage The Mainframe had two boys kidnapped and made them the subjects of his 'most ambitious project'. One was transformed into a 'compact Mainframe unit' and the other was welded into a Duramite suit. The former was more of a success and was about to become a vessel for the Mainframe and the other was to be used as the best soldier. The first was Shockwave, who had been able to stay sane enough to escape and cripple the Labs. The latter became Voltage, who despite being the best weapon in their arsenal, was insane and obsessed with destroying its 'other' Shockwave. The Mainframe himself, was obsessed with gaining Shockwave's form, and escape his stationary husk. He now searches for his lost creation, relentlessly trying to obtain him and free himself from his own lab. Abilities * Technopathy * Immortality * Energy manipulation * Electric manipulation * Master hacker * Energy conversion * Telekinesis * Magnetism manipulation * Forcefields * Telepathy * Energy blasts Appearance The Mainframe has silver, metal 'skin', electric blue eyes, no hair and his insides glow blue as well. His lower half is replaced with hundreds of wiring that connect to the several supercomputers that control the whole building he is secured into. His voice is droning, calm and robotic and has absolutely no emotion. Personality The Mainframe is incredibley obsessive when focused on one task yet is apathetic about most things, especially human life. He truly believes that humanity must 'convert' or be destroyed, in his twisted view on improvement. See Also * Shockwave * Voltage * Aristotle Labs * The Agency * Zeal Category:Villains